


Zostań

by Satanachia



Series: Drabble's Day (14.10.2014) [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble's Day, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia





	Zostań

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pochodnia (kasssumi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/gifts).



Pierwszy pocałunek powinien być czymś magicznym, czymś co nie zatrze się w pamięci przez lata, i co będą oboje wspominali z przyjemnym ciepłem w podbrzuszu.

Prawda była zgoła inna.

Ich pierwszy pocałunek nie był magią i żarem, które zapamiętywała większość par. Był bólem popękanych warg i smakiem popiołu, zalegającego w ich ustach. Był niemym _żyjesz, żyjesz, żyjesz_ , powtarzanym przy każdym ruchu, błaganiem _już zostań, nie wracaj tam_ , widocznym w palcach, zaciśniętych kurczowo we włosach przyjaciela.

_Nie wracaj tam._

— Ty szalony skurwysynu — szepcze Steve, odrywając na chwilę swoje wargi od warg Tony'ego. — Nigdy więcej tego nie rób.

_Zostań ze mną, bezpieczny._


End file.
